What If Saga: Bojack Unbound
by NewBlood7
Summary: The Cell Games have come and gone. The Earth is again at peace, atleast until the new tournament begins. Species of all kinds are allowed in this tournament. Humans, Saiyans, and alien overlords. Bardock, Fasha and the others comeback in this new story in the installment. Get ready for hero's comeback.
1. Chapter 1: A team divided

Hello everyone. Yes I am back to writing. I know I said I was retired but like Nostalgia Critic I have decided to make a comeback. At least for the time being I am going to continue the What If Sagas. I know that this chapter is a little short but that's cause it's the settup. Let's get back to writing.

* * *

**Fasha POV**

I sat on a rock as I looked up at the stars. I thought of Earth and everyone fighting for it. The last time I had seen Goku and his friends was when they were fighting against Cell. I still wasn't sure if Goku had won. Bardock was seriously injured in the battle against Cell and we were forced to leave Earth. I regretted leaving Earth in the heat of the fight but Bardock needed medical attention. Goku really wanted us safe, we had to take his word.

I also regretted leaving Tora, Shugesh, and Borgos there also. However Goku literally forced us away. Borgos was seriously injured also in the battle; I would have saved him if I had the chance. Last I saw of him his entire left side was blown off, he didn't look too good. I hoped that Borgos was alive, as were my other comrades. Tora was in the best condition out of all of us but even his odds of survival weren't very good compared to Cell.

Trunks managed to fill us in on what was going on, he told us of the androids and what they did to everyone in the future. Trunk's origin was an interesting one, not only that but he was good mannered and good looking. Well yet again he probably did have his father's looks, like most saiyans.

The Cell Games… I couldn't even begin to explain how insane it was. In hindsight I should be surprised I managed to survive. That monster wiped out many humans; his complete form was more terrifying than Frieza. I can even believe that someone could be stronger than Frieza. A few years if someone told me that there was someone stronger than Frieza in the universe I would have thought them insane.

I really wanted to go back to Earth to find out what I had missed, however I didn't even know if there was an Earth anymore. Bardock and I have been on this desolate asteroid for so long I only have the ideas in my mind to play with. Every day I look over Bardock making sure that he doesn't die. Every night I go to check on him and see that he still hasn't wakened up. I check his pulse and see if he is even still breathing. The loneliness I feel every day makes me hope even more that Bardock pulls through. It's not easy to ignore the guilt and doubt I feel. I have no one, just an unconscious warrior to look after.

I had tried training a few weeks ago but I have found that I have gotten weak. I have even lost my will to go super saiyan. I tried extremely hard to get it back but I couldn't risk pushing myself to full power. If I fell there would be no one capable of protecting Bardock. I felt weak and powerless; it was a very different experience for me. However just recently Bardock had begun to move.

If Bardock pulls through though all this will have been worth it.

**Bardock POV**

Here I was in my mind. I couldn't move my body; all I have is my thoughts. The last thing I recalled was Fasha carrying me away. The android named Cell had thrown me through a loop. He called himself "perfect" and by the power he had on me I would buy it. The blast he fired at me was like nothing I had ever felt. Goku couldn't even beat him and Goku had trained with people from other planets.

Tora and the others were in peril and I let them down. However I had confidence in my team, I had a feeling that they had pulled through. The psychic visions I had back this theory up. In the visions I saw Tora fighting off mini Cells, I didn't know that Cell could do that. With Borgos all I saw was him getting hit by a huge energy blast. I wasn't sure if he had lost his life or survived. With Shugesh I saw him standing on top of a building, the structure of it told me that it was Earth.

For Fasha I saw her being stalked by three figures in robes. I couldn't see the faces of the three people but they were bowing their heads as if they didn't want to be seen. It was eerie and I wasn't sure what to think of it.

Then I saw something else. I saw a burst of golden energy and then I heard rage filled screaming. The screaming was so violent and loud. I quickly sat up as if I had wakened from a bad dream. I then looked down at myself as I panted.

How long had I been knocked out for? I quickly got up as I felt that my body had completely healed up. I rushed outside as I saw that I was now located on an asteroid. I looked around as I saw a lone figure sitting on a rock in the distance. I got excited as I flew towards the figure.

As I got closer I saw it was a woman and I realized exactly who it was. I landed next to her, as she still didn't notice me.

"Are you lost or something?" I teased.

Fasha quickly jumped as she turned around and saw me. She readied an energy blast as she noticed it was me and quickly let the energy digress.

"Don't do that" Fasha said grabbing her chest. It was more around the region of the heart.

I didn't know I scared her that much. Fasha then ran up to hug me. I let her in as she hugged me tightly.

"How long have you been keeping watch?" I asked her noticing that she was keeping look out for me.

"I have lost track" Fasha admitted tired.

I felt really bad that she had been waiting for me this whole time.

"Do you know what happened to Goku and the Earth?" I asked her.

"I have no idea" Fasha sighed still panting.

She didn't look too good.

"You need to lie down?" I asked her a little worried.

"Just a bit" She said sitting down.

"Thanks for keeping watch" I told her trying to make it compensation.

"No… problem" Fasha said trying to catch her breath.

"Do you need to rest here for a bit?" I asked her.

"Let's go to Earth, I can rest when I know that everyone is okay " Fasha said worried about Earth and everyone on it.

"Alright then" I said getting up as I took her word.

"Let's go check up on everyone." I smiled at her.

Fasha smiled back at me as I left to go find the ship. I opened up the ship as I went back to get Fasha. I carried her to the ship as she lay in my arms.

"I am so glad you are alive" Fasha said softly smiling up at me.

I looked down at her as I could see the relief on her face. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her; I think that all she needs is rest though. Once she can rest her head I think she will be back to normal. I placed her in the ship, as I got ready to take off. The ship then jolted off as we made our way to Earth yet again.

I looked back as I saw that Fasha was already asleep. She snored softly as I decided to let her sleep. She deserved to sleep; protecting me all that time must have been difficult for her. I then turned back as I steered us towards Earth.

It was finally time to get some answers.

* * *

Bardock and Fasha are now on their way to the Earth. What answers will they find there? What happened to their friends? Was Cell defeated? Find out on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**Fasha POV**

When I woke up I found that the ship wasn't moving anymore. I got up as I looked out the window. And there it was the sight I had longed for so long. It was Earth!

I felt so excited as I rushed outside to smell the fresh air. I looked around as I saw the busy city go past me. It was so peaceful and humane. I then turned around as I saw a familiar building. It was Bulma's house!

I gasped as I saw the Capsule Corp building and the good feeling it had around it. I went inside the building to make sure that it was the same as it used to be. As I looked around the house I saw that it was very much the same, Cell's reign of terror didn't seem to scratch it. I sighed a sigh of relief.

It was so good to know that the Earth wasn't destroyed and that all of the people were back to what they used to be.

"You are up earlier then anticipated." Bardock said leaning on a wall.

I turned and saw him there as I smiled to him.

"So you are obviously feeling alright" Bardock said coming closer to me.

"Yes I am, well you know me. I always bounce back" I said patting the muscles on my arm.

Bardock laughed at my comment. Obviously he was feeling better also.

"So…" A voice said entering the room.

"It's been awhile you two" Bulma said joining us.

"Bulma!" I said excited. Bulma smiled at me as she held baby Trunks in her arms.

"I'm so glad to see that you are alive." I told her.

"Yup and don't worry everyone else is still alive also." Bulma informed.

So Cell must have been battled off then.

"Was Cell destroyed?" I asked her.

"Yes, he's gone for good." Bulma confirmed.

"Weren't you going to show her?" Bardock grinned.

"Oh yes" Bulma remembered.

"Follow me you two" Bulma gestured as she walked into a different room.

We both followed her as we soon entered a different room.

"You can come out now" Bulma shouted to someone.

Then a door opened as a familiar friend joined us. It was Borgos!

But he looked very different. Both his left arm and his leg were gone. Both his left limbs were now replaced with mechanical ones. His left leg clunked on the floor as he came closer to me. I turned to Bardock as he grinned at me.

"Good to have you back" I said to Borgos.

Borgos smiled back as he flexed his limbs.

"You like it?" Bulma asked.

"When Borgos was injured in battle he wasn't going to survive for long. So I had to cut off the blood flow and then I was able to replace his lost limbs." Bulma explained.

"I used pieces left over from Doctor Gero's androids and was able to recreate his arm and his leg." Bulma said excited with her work.

"He's the first ever saiyan to be part mechanical." Bulma stated.

"They even work like my old limbs" Borgos said throwing some powerful punches into the air.

Borgos was still a powerhouse.

"That's really good" I said marveling at the mechanical pieces.

As I examined his arm I noticed something attached to his palm. It looked familiar but I couldn't describe where I've seen it. I then remembered the others.

"What about the others?" I said talking about Goku.

Bardock looked at the ground as I looked at Bulma.

"Goku sacrificed himself, Fasha." She told me.

I didn't respond to her.

"He teleported himself to King Kai's world when Cell was going to blow himself up and destroy the world." Bulma continued.

"Goku didn't survive the blast" She said.

"That's Goku for you" I said giving a weak smile.

"Goku always wanted to go down like a hero" I stated.

"Don't you worry Fasha. Goku always comes back." Bardock said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"He doesn't quit, just like his mother" Bardock said to me.

I looked up at him as he stared into my eyes. I knew Bardock was right, Goku always found a way back to life.

"And everyone else?" I asked implying Vegeta and the others.

"They all survived, and we used to Dragon Balls to wish back everyone killed by Cell. So everyone on Earth is back to normal." Bulma said happily.

"What about our team?" I asked Bardock.

"I don't know, but we better go find them." Bardock said as Borgos nodded.

"Let's get going" Borgos said exiting the building.

"Thanks for the information Bulma, we can always count on you" I said complementing her.

"Don't sweat it" Bulma replied.

"I'll see you guys later" Bulma said as she left the room.

We left the building as we took off into the sky to search for our comrades.

**Shugesh POV**

I sat on top of a building with Tora down below. Tora flew up to the top of the building as he landed next to me.

"You done acting like an idiot?" I asked him.

Tora snorted, as he didn't like my remark. What? It was true. Ever since the team was split up Tora's been trying to keep busy by acting like a super hero. Saving people from getting mugged and shit like that.

"At least I've been doing something unlike you" Tora said pointing at me.

"Whatever" I replied to him.

Beating up humans with a power level of two was hardly work.

"You care too much for these people" I said to him.

"You'd never used to do this on Planet Vegeta." I stated.

Tora turned around, as he said nothing back to me.

"Things change Shugesh" He finally spoke up.

"We used to conquer weak planets yet look where we are" Tora said.

"And you didn't use to take promotions from higher classes" Tora said smirking bringing up the time with Paragus.

"Did you see how quickly I killed him once I found out he wasn't royalty?! No one deceives me and gets away with it." I said folding my arms.

"I just don't find a reason in helping these weak insects. I want an actual challenge; I want to fight the strongest of these humans. I bet you all I own that I would obliterate the strongest human" I said as I stomped on the ground gesturing his defeat.

"You must have gotten knocked on the cranium because your head is swelling to new highs" Tora said shaking his head.

"You wanna go Tora!" I said standing up.

"I can beat you down!" I said grinning at him.

"Oh please you focus too much on strength." Tora said simply.

Then I saw a three people fly up to where we were. Tora turned around as he saw Bardock, Fasha and Borgos there.

"Yo Bardock, Fasha!" Tora said happily.

"You boys fighting as usual" Fasha said shaking her head.

"Hey it's not my fault Shugesh is as stubborn and big headed as a bull" Tora joked.

"I'm ignoring you" I said to him.

Tora and the others laughed.

"It's so good to see you guys again" Fasha stated.

"You said it" Bardock agreed with her.

Borgos nodded, not saying much as usual. I had to find a way to prove that I was better than Tora.

Then I saw a piece of paper flailing in the wind. I quickly grabbed the piece of paper and read it.

"Here look at this!" I said shoving the paper in his hands.

Tora glanced at it as he read.

"A tournament? Sounds interesting." Tora said aloud.

Everyone else quickly gathered around as they read with Tora.

"The winner gets to fight Mr. Satan, the strongest man in the world" Fasha read aloud.

I smiled as I imagined what the strongest man in the world looked like. He was probably really muscular and tall but on the inside he would break like a toothpick.

"Sounds fun" Bardock said.

Yeah, smashing the strongest would be fun.

"I agree. I would like to see how my limbs react in a real battle." Borgos said excited.

"It also says that you get a ton of zenny if you win" Fasha said.

I didn't give a shit about the money. I just wanted to get in the heat of battle again.

"So it's settled, we'll enter this contest" Bardock said aloud so everyone can hear.

We then all took off as we flew away excited off the idea of a new tournament.

**Fasha POV**

As I was about to fly away I suddenly stopped. I felt as if someone was watching me. I quickly turned around as I just noticed three other people floating across the way. Their hoods covered their faces as the brown robes covered their bodies as well. There was one really big one and the other two were small and short.

It was eerie as they just floated there looking at me. I looked around, as there was no one else but me around. Were they staring at me? If so why? They floated there, as they didn't do anything.

I decided to leave as I took off in the direction of my team. As I flew away I saw that they were still floating there mysteriously.

What a weird group of people.

* * *

Now Bardock and his team are going to the tournament. What will happen there? Who are these mysterious robed people? What will happen at the tournament? Find out next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Intergalactic warriors

Remember to read and review. I really like getting reviews, reviews keep me writing. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**_Bardock POV_**

I lay up from my bed as I looked to my window and saw sunlight. It was morning. I turned to my side and saw Fasha there. It was finally nice to be back in our old house. Sleeping on that asteroid was a chore. I probably shouldn't complain though, at least I had got sleep unlike Fasha. I couldn't imagine how much courage it took to keep watch over me the whole time. Our relationship really was different than it used to be. We usually didn't express emotion with each other. We just kept our thoughts and status a secret. But after we escaped the fall of Planet Vegeta we both changed. I had to admit though I never thought the rest of my group would be joining us also. Tora hadn't changed much, Shugesh and Borgos have though.

I wonder if they were given the chance, would they conquer Earth? If it were between Earth and my saiyan heritage which one would I choose? I tried not to think about the what ifs. I should focus on the now, like the tournament. I knew that would bring a smile to Fasha's face, she loved fighting as much as I did. It will be fun to finally get back into the action or at least the sparing aspect of it. I got dressed in my under armor as Fasha soon awoke and got ready also. I checked up on her to she if she was all right this morning. Fasha got ready as normal but there was an excited smile on her face.

Fasha put on her boots, as I couldn't help but stare at her as she bent down. I looked at her admiringly as she turned her head slightly and saw me. I instantly smiled at her as she grinned back. Fasha straighten up as she was finished preparing.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Fasha responded.

We then got out of the house and took off to where the tournament's location was. We soon landed at the tournament as I looked back and saw Fasha there. She was breathing heavy for some reason. She was grasping at her chest.

"Are you okay?" I said rushing to her side.

"I'm…I'm fine" Fasha said trying to grab her breath.

She must be really out of shape.

"You gonna be okay?" I wondered.

"I'm fine, let's continue on." Fasha said walking forward as I stood there.

I shouldn't be so worried; I mean this is just a normal tournament. We pressed forward as we made our way to the registration. As we signed up we met with Borgos, Shugesh and Tora.

"So you guys decided to show up" Shugesh said.

"You thought we weren't going to?" I asked him with a grin.

"You know Bardock, always wants to be part of the action" Tora said to Shugesh.

"Just pray you don't have to face me, Bardock" Shugesh said cocky.

He must still have that ego thing going on. Ever since Paragus promoted him to a higher-class elite he's been acting like he owns the world.

"Remember that I'm still your leader, I know this unit inside and out" I reminded him.

"Not everything is so black and white" Shugesh snorted.

Then I was about to respond back when I saw someone I thought I knew. I pushed Shugesh to the side to get a better perspective.

"Piccolo!" I called out.

The Namekian turned around as he saw me. Piccolo smiled and walked up as I saw that he was with other people also. With him were Tien, Trunks, Gohan, and Yamcha.

"Hey guys" Trunks greeted.

Borgos walked up to shake hands with Trunks as Trunks jumped back a bit.

"Oh sorry" Trunks apologized.

"It's just instinct for me to distrust androids" Trunks explained.

Borgos smiled as he lunged and hugged Trunks tightly. He then released Trunks as Fasha walked up to Gohan.

"Look at how big you are getting" Fasha said messing up his hair.

"Mom's been saying that also" Gohan laughed.

"So Chi Chi's here also? Is she joining?" Fasha asked the young man.

"Nah, mom isn't into martial arts anymore" Gohan informed her.

So she used to be a martial artist that is interesting.

"Oh come on you guys are here too!" Yamcha said in disbelief.

"Now I'm never going to win" Yamcha pouted.

Shugesh turned to Yamcha and then got ready to punch him the face. Tora shook his head as Shugesh snorted and stopped what he was doing.

"Well we better go get our numbers" Tien told us.

"Yeah" Gohan said excited as he rushed off.

So eager to battle, he was a true saiyan after all. We all went together as we made our way to the final part of registration.

**_Fasha POV_**

Everyone walked past as I saw multiple other combatants walk in the opposite direction of us. A lot of them seemed human, others were unnaturally big. I had a feeling that this wasn't any ordinary tournament. Then as we were walking by I felt someone bump into my shoulder. I moved a bit as I stopped suddenly and looked behind me to see who it was who bumped into me.

I saw three robed figures as they strolled in the opposite direction of me. My eyes grew big as I realized that I had seen them before. They looked like the people that were staring at me when I was in the city. A chill went down my spine as they walked past me eerily.

They were here also? Were they… stalking me? I felt as if I should know them. It felt as if that was no accident. Were they doing this on purpose? They faded away into the crowd as I looked back and saw Bardock staring at me.

"Fasha?" He asked in a concerned tone.

I looked back and saw that the three men were gone. I walked toward Bardock as he waited for me.

"Everything's fine" I told him as we both walked to catch up with the others.

Those people were definitely strange, but what did they want with me?

**_Bardock POV_**

We all got ready as I saw that we were going to be fighting a lot of opponents for the first round. A lot of people had shown up, so we were going to have a free for all in the first round. Hey that sounded good to me, we could get rid of a lot of people that way. I knew that I was going to make it in.

I wonder if they allow Super Saiyan or energy techniques? I guess I will find out. Everyone stretched and got ready as Shugesh sat around. Shugesh really was getting full of himself; well I guess this will be a lesson of overconfidence to him then. As I was warming up a pod landed outside and multiple oddly dressed fighters came out.

"I'm here live with the space center where fighters from four different galaxies have just landed to take part of what is to be the fighter intergalactic martial arts…" A report said as a rowdy fighter destroyed her camera and cut her off.

"Tony did you get that? Tony!" She said worried.

"Kim here will return with more coverage as soon as my camera man regains consciousness." The report said as she faded to black on the scene.

Then Fasha sat down and flipped on a TV.

"You heard it right Mr. Cash is going to deliver space aliens. Little Monty's birthday gift is going to be one the whole world can enjoy." A produce said to the screen.

So, I guess we are going be fighting other species. I secretly worry about Fasha, she hasn't been too well lately. I hope she will be all right.

"The richest man in the world is about to deliver the biggest martial arts championship in history. And you don't have to be in this world to enjoy the fun, all fighters regardless of age, gender, nationally or even species can enter the tournament." The producer elaborated.

"So we may be fighting children or girls? Talk about a let down" Shugesh said disappointed.

Fasha looked behind her at Shugesh and gave him an annoyed look as she turned her attention back to the TV.

"Which promises a prize of one hundred million zenny for the winner!" He told everyone.

"Who cares about the money" Shugesh said adding his own two cents.

"I don't do anything small" The owner of the tournament said.

"Our victor will not only walk away filthy rich he, she or it will get a chance to challenge the most revered champion fighter to ever step in the ring." Mr. Cash said.

In an instant Shugesh and the rest of my team was focused on the TV.

"The one the only incomparable…" He said as a spot light shined on a curtain.

"Oh yeah it's the champ baby!" A voice called out from the sky.

From the sky I could see a helicopter fly by with the human champion standing on top of it. The TV screen zoomed up as it gave me a better look at the man.

"It's Mister Satan, the most powerful man in the world, possibly the universe." The producer said aloud.

My whole team seemed to be trying to make out what the champion looked like. The man from the helicopter then threw a capsule out as it landed it formed ten stories wood. He jumped from the helicopter as he split all the boards down the middle. My whole team seemed impressed until they saw him blowing on his hand. They grinned as they then saw the champion blowing on his hand in pain after the board break. My whole team began to laugh as I chuckled a bit also.

"For a second I thought we were in trouble" Tora laughed.

"I think his act as kinda cute" Fasha giggled.

I got a good look at the man as I saw no real champion. I watched as all my friends laughed together as I laughed to myself. It was like old times. I missed times like these. However it wasn't Mr. Satan I was worried about, it was everyone else.

Anyone could be part of this, meaning we may be over our heads.


	4. Chapter 4: An Intense Preliminary

**_Bardock POV_**

The day started off as normal but this time when I woke I wasn't in my normal house. We slept in the guest rooms the tournament had kept for us. We went to tournament easily and without any haste.

The tournament started off with a group of planes flying through the sky, they flew upward as they released smoke bombs that exploded into the sky. The bombs formed the face of the world champion Mr. Satan. Geez this guy's ego was even bigger than Shugesh's. This city didn't help by encouraging it though. They treated him like a god. The planes then came back down as they destroyed the smoke face. The planes flew over the stadium as I saw the arena we were going to battle in.

There was circle platforms and under them as a long fall followed by deep water. Obviously you had to knock your opponents into the water. However with so many opponents there was bound to be a lot of eliminations.

Flying to keep from being eliminated probably was a bad idea, which would be a dead give away. Soon we made our way to the arena. When I got the arena I saw Fasha looking up at the bombs exploding in the air.

"Ready?" I said to her.

"Just waiting for you" She replied as we both went into the arena.

"Welcome to Battle Island, home to the first ever intergalactic martial arts tournament." An announced declared to everyone.

"Two hundred fighters are in the opening round, which is now underway under eight special designed combat stages." The announcer declared.

We both arrived at our points as we both turned around to each other.

"Hey good luck out there" Fasha said wishing me luck.

"You too" I said simply back.

"Remember you can always give up if you feel weird" I reminder her still worried.

"Honestly Bardock I'm not a child" Fasha rolled her eyes at me.

We sat in silence, as I didn't know what to say next.

"See you on the other side?" I said to her.

"Count on it" Fasha smiled at me as she then walked in the direction of her platform.

I then went to my platform as all the competitors stayed in the corners like me. I massaged my joints, as I got ready. "The rules are simple. On each stage is twenty-five contestants fight one another in a free style battle royal." The announcer explained the rules.

"Fighters are disqualified if they faint, surrender or fall into the sea. The last one standing on each stage moves on the semifinals. Killing is prohibited off course, as is the use of weapons." He said.

"Now that that's out of the way, begin!" The announcer said as suddenly everyone lunged at each other.

I got cut off guard as a bulky male hit me across the face. He smiled smugly as I slowly turned my head back to face him. My smile counteracted him as I elbowed him across the face and he fell to the ground. I clenched my fist as I felt my energy rising.

"It's good to be back" I said aloud as I took off at the challengers.

I head butted a competitor from behind as he fell on his face hard. A half bear man tried to hit me as I ducked under his attack and swept his leg. The man stumbled as backhanded the back of his head. Two of them came at me as I blocked one of them and threw him into the second one. As the two tried to get off each other I came up and clothed lined both of them. They both hit the ground hard as I grabbed one by his leg and tossed him to the side. The man tumbled off the side of platform as I heard a splash.

I turned around as I saw the half bear man wrap around my body and held me in a hold. He smiled and tried to crush me as I quickly stopped his arms from hugging too tight. I then broke free as I kicked the male in the face. The bear hybrid slide on his back and into the ocean. Then I looked around and saw a ton of them coming at me. I flinched for a second as I tried to avoid all of them.

"The combatants really seem to be throwing themselves into the fight, though not as much as the audience!" The announcer cheered on as I fought.

The crowd got really loud at this point. I hit two fighters with one punch as then one jumped on my back. I grabbed the fighter on my back and threw him across the platform. He bounced off the hard surface and was eliminated. Then quickly in front of appeared a fighter. I was knocked down with a strong kick. I then did a spring jump off the ground and kicked him in the face. The fighter flew backwards as he fell off the arena.

I stopped to wipe brow from sweat. I then looked around as I heard a familiar voice. I looked and saw an orange blur beating up people across the way.

"That's Krillin with two ls and I do except personal checks." Krillin said to himself.

So Krillin was here to?

"Go Gohan! Beat them up! You can do it!" Chi Chi yelled waving fans from the audience.

"Wah Gohan's fighting? But he's a super saiyan that's not fair!" Krillin stated.

I did feel sorry for Krillin. He was really strong but compared to us he wasn't much. Then Krillin looked to the side as he heard Piccolo's grunts.

"Piccolo too?" Krillin said confused.

"Where's Trunks? Make it a full set." Krillin said as people piled up behind him.

Krillin then turned around and looked up as he saw Trunks on a higher platform.

"You didn't forget about me Krillin?" I teased him.

Krillin looked over to me as he saw me.

"Me and my big mouth, this is now officially unfair." Krillin said losing the fire he had.

**_Shugesh POV_**

I hit one of the fighters away as I spun around and hit another one. They both flew off and out of my way. This tournament was going to be easy; I can't believe I was only fighting humans. A bulked up human rushed at me as I ducked under his attack and barraged my fist in his chest. The man lost his breath as he kneeled on a knee. I kneed him in the chin as he launched into the air and landed on the ground awkwardly. It's about time I prove myself and take charge.

Once I beat the world champion to a pulp I will have proved my point that humans are weak fools. I could conquer these weaklings if I wanted to. However I prefer showing my dominance. Anyone can just pulverize a bunch of citizens, but it takes a true warrior to beat the "strongest man in the world or even the universe." The competitors were slowly thinning out. It shouldn't be long now. I then stopped fighting as I heard someone's voice ahead. I looked up on a pole structure and saw him there.

"I can't believe Gohan and Trunks entered the tournament, just my luck. Aw one hundred million beautiful zenny. Oh well it was a nice dream while it lasted" Yamcha moped from above.

That fool wasn't even trying. I then grabbed the pole and bent it over will my might. Yamcha screamed as he was moved off the pole. Yamcha fell down to the watery drink and with a splash he went in. The peacekeeper blew a whistle and then pointed to where Yamcha had landed.

"Out!" He called.

It was a shame; Yamcha was such a good fighter. He had lasted only a few seconds against the Crusher Corps. Now that was impressive, ha ha. The best part of his life was his shortcomings.

"Congratulations you took down Yamcha, you must feel so achieved." A voice said from a far.

I looked from behind me as from a far I could see Tora.

"So you actually managed to get past the preliminary? Impressive." I mocked him. Tora shook his head at me.

"I hope I don't go against you" Tora admitted.

"Afraid you'll lose?" I said to him from a far.

Tora closed his eyes as I turned my attention from him to the TV monitors.

"Gohan has passed the preliminary!" The announcer stated.

"Trunks will advance!" The announcer said.

So Vegeta and Kakarot's boys have passed the first round. I then looked across the way as I saw one of the arenas tilt and slide the competitors off.

"Krillin moves on!" The announcer says telling me that Krillin was the one who survived the fall.

It was probably because of his baldhead.

"Bardock and Fasha have passed!" The announcer said.

So did the whole team make it out?

"Lets not forget about Shugesh and Tora!" The announcer said.

Tora saluted to the audience as they cheered for the gesture. I just folded my arms… I wasn't a crowd pleasure.

"And Piccolo is headed for the semi-finals as well" The announcer wrapped up.

"Lastly Tien Shinhan has made the cut" The announcer said wrapping up who made it through.

So Borgos didn't make it through? Very odd, maybe he was slaking on his training. He then named all the other people who make it through also but I just drowned them out, they weren't important. We then waited a bit, as we got ready for the next round. I wonder whom I'll face? It better be someone worth a challenge.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" The announcer said getting our attention.

"The match ups up for the semifinalist have been decided." The announcer said as he displayed the people we were going to face on the screen.

I looked as I saw myself and I saw that I was paired with Tora. I grinned as I turned to Tora who was reading the screen as well.

"You have got to be kidding" Tora sighed.

"Don't worry Tora, it'll be quick" I said patting my shoulder.

"You're over confidant" Tora said as he stared at the ground.

Humph, Tora was going to be under my foot soon.

**_Bardock POV_**

So the matches for the final were going to be Tora versus Shugesh, Trunks versus Tien, Fasha versus this slim purple haired man, Krillin versus Piccolo, Gohan versus an Australian male and I was going to be going up against a sumo. These were interesting match ups. Fasha rejoined me as we waited in the crowd. Fasha came up to me as she was sweating.

"So how'd it go?" She asked me.

"It was easy, with my training it's no surprise" I said to her.

"Oh man I'm fighting Piccolo!" Krillin said as he looked at the monitor.

"And if it wasn't for bad luck I wouldn't have any" Krillin said bummed.

Soon the first match was under way as Fasha and I looked from the sidelines.

"In the first match Gohan faces off against Udo!" The announcer said as I could see them getting ready from here.

Udo was a big guy, unnaturally big for a human. I couldn't tell if he was an alien or just a really big guy. Gohan was so small compared to the guy.

"Yeah I'm not going to fight a baby, I gotta get a better agent." Udo said to himself.

"Hey listen kid I'm not into beating weaklings but the trainings wheels are coming off today, understand?" Udo explained to Gohan.

Gohan just placed his hands together politely.

"Yes I'm ready" Gohan told him.

"You got a lot of guts kid and I'm going to show em' to you" Udo said as the beginning buzzer rang.

Udo roared as he bent down slowly and tried to grab him. Gohan quickly bolted toward him and took out his legs. That's right kid exploit his weak spot. Udo fell as Gohan punched him out of the ring. Udo flew through a rock formation as he flew through the sky.

"Atta boy Gohan!" Fasha shouted excited.

The kid had potential I'll give him that.

"As we move on to the second match Trunks battles Tien Shinhan." The announcer declared.

Tien threw off his shirt then the buzzer sounded and they took off, jumping around trying to hit each other. Fasha was focused on the battle as I lost interest and turned my attention elsewhere. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone. I saw his brown robe as I focused all attention on him.

Who is that guy?

He floated over the ocean as it looked like he was walking the match. Who ever was in the robe was bigger set. He was like Borgos in stature, but it couldn't be Borgos. Then I saw Tien flying close to the water as he tried to regain control. The man in the robe turned to the side as I got a quick look at his face. I saw a glint of red on his face as I quickly registered that he had a scouter on.

Wait a red scouter?! Who still uses scouters?! I tried to look at the fine details as he quickly turned his head to keep up with Trunks and Tien's movements. Trunks and Tien flew all over the place; I knew that my chance was gone.

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath.

I should have been quicker. Then Tien flew up into the sky as he got his hands into a formation.

"Tri beam…" Tien said forming an energy blast.

Is he out of his mind? Energy blasts in this place?!

"Haaaaaaaa!" Tien yelled as he shot at Trunks.

The blast missed as it flew across the arena and toward the water. I followed the blast as I saw it was going to hit the robed man. The man quickly disappeared as the blast exploded. He can move fast.

Who ever he is if he can move that fast, than he isn't human. Then sounds waves erupted as they hit each other. Trunks then suddenly turned into his super saiyan form.

"What?!" Fasha said aloud.

Let's hope these people aren't quick learners. Then I heard the crowd, they were cheering. They were buying this? They actually liked it? Both of them then took off into the sky and battled. Then suddenly Tien came flying down from the sky as he splashed into the water with force.

"Trunks wins the match!" The announcer said as Trunks descended down.

Fasha sighed in relief as I put my guard down also.

"It's lucky that these people are very gullible" Fasha said turning to me.

"Tell me about it" I replied.

That was too close, well at least now I know super saiyan and energy blasts are allowed.

**_Tora POV_**

I leaned up against a wall as I listened to the matches with my eyes closed. I had heard that Fasha and Bardock had made it through their matches, big shock. I leaned up against the wall as I felt a strange feeling about this place. It felt strange to be here, there was something that I didn't like. I couldn't tell what that thing was yet though.

One thing I thought was strange was how Borgos didn't make it past the first round. Borgos was stronger than these people he was a trained soldier. Heck he even got new metal limbs, so he should be as functional as ever. I then opened my eyes as I heard the crowd cheering. I walked into the crowd as I figured to watch this match.

"The next match is about to begin as Piccolo fights Krillin" The announcer told me.

"Piccolo!" Gohan called to him.

"Go for it! You can win!' Gohan cheered.

"Quiet!" Krillin shouted to Gohan. Krillin then got into his stance, as he was ready to face Piccolo.

Piccolo just kept his eyes closed and his arms crossed, he didn't even seem to care.

"I don't believe it he's not even going to look at me?" Krillin said astonished.

"That's it! I've had it, I'm nobodies fool!" Krillin said angry as the buzz sounded.

Krillin then took off and yelled as he charged at Piccolo. Krillin just ran straight through his cape as he fell off. I put my palm over my face as I tried to comprehend what I just saw. He just ran off the edge. Krillin then tried to fly up as Piccolo saved him.

"I thought I came for a tournament not for a freak show, this is a waste of my time!" Piccolo said frustrated.

Piccolo then threw him back in as he took off into the sky and left the tournament. Lucky little guy Krillin is.

"Piccolo has forfeited the match" The referee said coming out of no where.

"Krillin wins by default!" The referee declared as the crowd cheered.

"Wow, I guess I don't know my own strength" Krillin said sitting down.

Well I guess it's time for my match with Shugesh. I walked to the arena, as I got ready to battle my comrade.

**_Shugesh POV_**

Tora got in the ring as I walked to the opposite side of the ring. We both stared at each other as we both got into the room. It's time to beat him down.

"Next round we have Tora versus Shugesh" The announcer said as we glared at each other.

I pounded my fist into my palm, getting ready. Tora spread his arms out as he closed his eyes. The buzzer then sounded as I quickly rushed at him.

Tora looked up slowly as he saw me charge at him. Tora jumped into the air as I missed him. As Tora landed he spun around and kicked at me. I blocked the incoming kick as Tora quickly moved his fist and jumped backwards. I smashed my fist into the ground as I missed Tora. Tora landed as he looked at the damage in the ground.

"You really aren't holding back?" Tora said surprised.

"I want to show my strength." I said standing up.

I then jumped backwards as I flipped upside down and kicked at him. Tora didn't see it coming as I kicked him in the chest. Tora flew backwards as he stamped his feet into the stage and stopped.

"Fine Shugesh, it's time you were taught a lesson in humility." Tora said as he lunged at me with his fist.

I dodged his fist as I grabbed his arm and pulled his closer. As he came closer I pulled my other free arm back and hit him the face. Tora fell to the ground as he quickly got to his feet. Tora touched his cheek as he saw my print on it. I laughed as Tora now looked at me angry.

"Think I was bluffing?" I said aloud to him.

Tora then clenched his fist as he disappeared and appeared in front of me. Tora hit me multiple times in the stomach as I hunched over and tried to block my stomach. Tora pushed my head up as he continued to beat on my abdomen. Tora then pushed me back with a wave as he teleported and hit me back and forth. The rage in me quelled as I unleashed a wave stopping the assault.

I fired an energy volley as Tora jumped around and dodged my attacks. The blasts destroyed the stadium as they missed their target. Tora then deflected a blast at me as it exploded against me. I fell to the ground as I tried to regain myself. I lay there as I felt the intensity of my own blast. Then after awhile I turned over from laying onto my stomach to lying on my back.

As I looked up I saw Tora looking over me worried, checking to see if I was alright. I felt fury as I quickly unleashed an energy blast point blank. The blast hit him and he flew into the air. As I stood up slightly I saw the blast explode out of the ring and Tora fell down out of the ring. I stood up straight as I saw that Tora wasn't coming back up.

"Unbelievable Tora is eliminated!" The referee awed.

"Shugesh has won!" The referee informed me.

The crowd cheered me on as I stood up hurt. I knew I was always better than Tora. Now I can beat Fasha and Bardock. I laughed aloud as I thought of how strong I was becoming. Tora had gotten weak mentally, while I had stayed strong and brutal.

I smiled as I thought of the advantage I had. I had the mind of a true saiyan; Bardock and the others had forgotten their ways. If I could even declare myself king, if I proved myself worthy. I walked away as I thought of all the things I could do with my newfound advantage.

There were so many choices; the problem would be trying to figure which one to do first.

**_Bardock POV_**

I waited in the hallway as I waited for any word. They were supposed to get back to me on the results and whom I was going to face.

"Shugesh has won!" I heard a voice declare.

I looked up as I tried to figure out if heard him correctly. I walked out into the crowd as the light and applause greeted me. I looked out as I saw that all the arenas were empty. All the rounds were over?

"Now we will post up the matches for the semifinals" The announcer stated to everyone.

I looked around as I tried to find Fasha. She was going to miss whom she was going to face. The monitors on the walls then began to display the matches and the pairs of fighters going against each other. I quickly ignored all of the matches not involving me and looked for my match up in excitement. I couldn't contain myself until I finally saw my face. I looked to the side of my face as I saw someone that made my heart jump.

I couldn't believe it; I was going to face Fasha!

My heart showed glee as if it was dreams come true. I had been waiting to fighting Fasha for so long. She was my equal in strength and everyway. I haven't trained with Fasha for a long time. Ever since the Tree of Might I had slowly watched her go stronger. She had gotten so good; I wanted to see how strong she had truly become. Fasha was such a strong woman and I'd like to think that I had a hand in making her strength rise.

I wanted to tell her the good news. I had to find her. I knew that Fasha would enjoy the news as much as me. I rushed off as I tried to find my mate.

It was finally time to see if the student had surpassed the master.


	5. Chapter 5: Not an ordinary tournament

_**Bardock POV**_

I rushed around the crowd as I tried to find Fasha. I then looked towards the arena as I saw her there. She was dangling her legs off a ledge as she folded her arms. I sat down next to her as she turned to me surprised.

"I didn't see you there" Fasha said looking out back into space.

"I have good news" I said leaning next to her.

"Well don't keep it to yourself" Fasha said turning her head to me.

"We are going to facing each other in the next round!" I said standing up excited.

Fasha smiled at me as I looked down at her.

"I'm glad you are happy" Fasha said with a smile.

"I guess we'll see who's truly better then" Fasha added.

"I want you give it your all out there" I said to her.

"You know I always give one hundred and ten percent" Fasha said standing up.

"Let's get going then" I said to her as I walked away.

I walked for a bit as I stopped. I looked behind me and saw that Fasha stopped for some reason. Fasha looked down to the ground as she then lifted her head and walked passed me.

She seemed a little distracted, I'm not sure by what. Hopefully she'll forget what ever she is thinking about when we spare. She loved sparing; she did it all the time with my team.

I just wanted her to be happy and have my old loving wife back.

_**Tora POV**_

I sat on the sidelines as I was being transported back to the island by boat. As we reached the island I was put in a type of containment center. There weren't any armed guards or anything it was just a bunch of rooms full of people who had lost the first round. I was actually surprised how much humans there were.

A lot of people from Earth had entered this competition. Well I guess it made since everyone on Earth loved Mr. Satan. Everyone would just jump into a tournament mindlessly just to get a glimpse of the guy. It made me think what Satan was really made of. I bet he couldn't beat Shugesh or anyone else like that.

Shugesh was such a pest at times; now that I lost to him his head would just get bigger. I sometimes cursed my luck; Bardock always had better luck than me.

I walked into a cell as I looked around and instantly saw Borgos standing out of the crowd. He was so tall, it was hard to miss him. I pushed through the people as I saw that everyone in the cell was gathered around in awe at Borgos' metal limbs.

"Borgos…" I said as he lifted his head and looked at me.

"So you lost too?" Borgos asked me.

"No I'm here to take the grand tour" I said gesturing all around me.

Borgos didn't enjoy my sarcasm.

"Yes yes I lost." I admitted.

"How did you?" He asked.

"You know Shugesh and his disregard for honor in combat" I snorted.

"A better question is how did you get eliminated?" I asked him.

"I mean you are stronger than these guys" I whispered to Borgos.

Borgos looked away as he obviously didn't want to tell me.

"Come on" I pestered.

"I lost because of my limbs" Borgos said quickly.

What? What did he mean by that? Did his limbs break down or something?

"Wow hey are you okay?" I asked him worried.

"Don't worry it was only temporary, I have control of my limbs now" Borgos said moving his metal arm around showing me he was in control.

"What happened then?" I asked him confused.

"So- someone hacked into me" Borgos said facing the ground.

Wah?! Someone actually got control of your body?!" I said freaked out.

That was beyond creepy, how could someone do that? One thing's for sure though no human could figure out how to hack into metal limbs that quickly.

It had to had to be something different than just a tactic to get rid of competitors. No this was something different; someone had a different intention of doing this to Borgos.

This wasn't just someone who wanted money or a chance to face an idol hand to hand. There was something dark about this event.

"No one is that smart" I said to myself.

I knew this place felt bad, I should have listened to my instances instead of shoving them in the back of my mind.

"Did you get a glimpse of who ever did this to you?" I asked Borgos wanting an answer.

Borgos tried to think as sweat appeared on my face.

"It was someone small, and he wore a robe so I couldn't see his face." Borgos said to me.

Something was defiantly wrong. I turned around and hit my fist into the wall of the cell as Borgos got up.

"Is there something wrong?" Borgos asked now worried also.

"Yes there is something very wrong Borgos" I confirmed.

_**Bardock POV**_

We stood up on the stage, as the announcer was about to speak. I looked around as we stood close to one another. The new arena was inside a dome structure with the giant letters _"BattleIsland 2"_ written on it. We had to take a ferry to the island, but I didn't mind it too much.

I glanced over to Fasha as she looked around letting the atmosphere set in. Shugesh turned to me and smiled. I turned away from him, as I didn't want to face his ego.

Shugesh really wanted to prove himself. He was really looking forward to fighting me, since he already destroyed Tora. I didn't know how Shugesh did it but I fear he played foully to obtain the victory.

"The stage has been set for the finals on BattleIsland 2" The announcer began to speak.

"Where our remaining warriors will compete for the covenant spot in the showdown against Mr. Satan" The announcer said to everyone.

Shugesh laughed to himself as he obviously cared about that spot more than the cash prize. Then the platforms we were standing on began to raise us up to higher level of the arena. I tried to listen to what Shugesh was saying but I couldn't hear him over the crowd's cheering as we reached the and the others were raised up also.

As I reached the surface I could hear the roar of the crowd. Up here was a lot louder compared to the underground portion.

"Gohan I love you sweety!" I could hear Chi Chi yelling from the crowd.

"Mom not so loud" Gohan said blushing from embarrassment.

"You own this Trunks, get 'em then we can go on vacation" Bulma cheered to Trunks.

"Looks like there is some competition going on between Chi Chi and Bulma" Fasha said over the crowd.

That seemed possible; I mean they were both proud of their sons.

"Krillin don't get yourself killed!" Oolong called to Krillin.

Words of wisdom, that pig never seems to surprise me. Krillin slightly glanced over as sweat formed on his head. We all were raised up to a pyramid. I looked in front of me and saw a motorized vehicle on some type of rail system. The lights darkened as the announcer began to speak again.

"New island new rules, we've got four tunnels running underground. They lead to special battle zones in each direction." The announcer explained showing each tunnel.

So we were supposed to pilot these things to our destinations? Well I haven't flown a ship of any kind in awhile. The only ship I really ever piloted was the space pod I was assigned.

"After the qualifiers are assigned a tunnel they will be transported to their destination via rocket shuttles. There they will face our special guest fighters from across the galaxies." The announcer said as the monitor changed to show all the fighters coming out an automatic ramp.

Those fighters didn't look so tough; it was strange that I didn't see any species I recognized.

"Now pay attention here's were things get really spicy, once a fight ends the challenge isn't over the victor must take a special lift and be the first to return to the center stage here on battle island." The announcer explained farther.

"The winner will then proceed to the final round against Mr. Satan." The announcer said finishing what he had to say.

So the first one to come back here gets to fight Mr. Satan? Well I know that I can't let Shugesh be the first. Shugesh had to be taken down a peg, he wasn't going to have any trouble fighting and taking down the world champion.

"Perfect it's a race, which means I'll have the advantage." Krillin said laughing.

I didn't see how Krillin came to that conclusion. Why did he think he had some type of advantage? What ever I guess when he gets his butt kicked he will see the truth. Krillin then walked into his shuttle as Fasha and the others did the same thing. I got in also as I noticed that these things weren't as complex as I thought.

"After all I do have the least wind resistance" Krillin said to himself.

"Let's begin the count down!" The announcer said to the crowd.

I looked over the Shugesh as I saw him staring at me with a huge smile. Shugesh did a cutthroat motion as I glared at him.

"10, 9, 8…" The crowd began to say.

Shugesh thought he was going to beat me eh? Well he has another thing coming.

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…" The crowd counted as I placed my hands on the wheel.

The rockets then busted to life as they jolted forward with a burst of movement. My rocket took off as it trailed down the rail. Then I entered the tunnel as I tried to stay on course. Then all of the rockets converged into one lane as I saw all the others speeding by. The fire came from behind them as I tried to not crash into what looked like walls.

The tunnel we were in had some type of virtual theme to it as the floor and the walls looked like a grid. Krillin blazed by as the grind deformed and turned into the tail of a whale. As I looked at that I noticed Shugesh coming from the side. He leaned to the side as he tried to smash into me. I slammed on the brakes as Shugesh missed me.

Shugesh then got in the way of the tail as it smashed down. Shugesh's vehicle was destroyed as I saw him fly out of the shuttle. Krillin had moved out of the way and avoided the tail. Shugesh as he fell quickly flew forward and leached onto Krillin's rocket shuttle. I wasn't sure if that was against the rules or not. Then I looked ahead as I saw specs of light coming at my vehicle. Gohan moved one way as his shuttle went on its own path.

Trunks, Fasha and I stayed on a different path. I turned to my side as I saw Shugesh and Krillin going in the last direction. Then my pod flew out into the open as I saw water below. A rainbow greeted us as we flew by.

A rainbow? What did they think I was four?

We then flew off as our pods sudden exploded as we reached our destination. I landed gently to the ground as I saw both Fasha and Trunks pods explode in the distance. I straighten my back out as I figured that I would have to go and converge on their location. I took off into the sky and made my way to where they had both landed.

_**Shugesh POV**_

The shuttle Krillin went forward quickly. We bumped into multiple things as we then made our way into a volcano. A volcano? Are they serious? They think a volcano is actually dangerous? Maybe it was dangerous for Krillin, the little runt, but it was no way threatening to me.

The rocket bumped into stalagmites, as Krillin obviously had no control. The rocket began to flip as I bailed off the careening shuttle. The shuttle bumped into a few more rock formations until it stopped and lay on a river of pod quickly exploded as Krillin busted out of it and danced around with his head on fire.

What an idiot.

I walked towards him as he slapped his head trying to put out the fire. He eventually put out the fire as he turned and stared at me.

"What are you doing here?!" Krillin said surprised.

"I decided to hick a ride with you" I snickered at him.

"Why me of all people? Why didn't you go hick a ride with Trunks or Gohan." Krillin said pouting.

He obviously wanted to win badly, and he knew that he was no match for me. In this situation I could easily use the terrain to my advantage and win. I knew a little something about warfare unlike this human.

"Hey I'm not happy about this either" I said telling the truth.

"Listen I would have gladly hitched onto someone else, but you were the only one near by." I explained to him.

"Fine that means you are my opponent, bring it on." Krillin said getting ready for my attack.

I sighed this was going to be too easy, but I think I had an idea. When I entered here I felt a separate power level than ours, my scouter had detected it.

"We aren't the only ones here" I told him.

"I'll make you a deal, why don't we find the other warrior and then if you are still conscious we can duel." I offered him.

"Sounds great to me!" Krillin said excited.

Krillin then bounced off in search of the person. We atleast he was in the right direction of the power source. I quickly followed him as we made our way to the place. Krillin then came to stop near a river of lava.

He's already stopping?

I jumped behind him as Krillin looked around ignoring me. Then I saw why he stopped, there was a faint energy coming from the smoke protruding out of the lava. The silhouette of the person confirmed that this was the other fighter.

"You must be my opponent." Krillin stated to the warrior.

The warrior didn't respond as it floated there. So who ever this was knew how to fly eh? Krillin then got out of his stance as he dropped his guard.

"My name is Krillin, maybe you've heard of me?" Krillin said being friendly.

What a fool, dropping your guard like that in a tournament in front of a fighter. I can't wait to see what will happen.

"I'm a great hero slash fighter from Earth." Krillin said walking closer.

If this were a real combat zone, he'd be dead.

"You do well to stay on your guard I've already defeated Piccolo today." Krillin said as I saw the smoke disappearing.

I looked closely as I got to see more of the fighter.

"You might say I'm on a winning strea…" Krillin said as he dropped his sentence without finishing.

Krillin gapped in awe and shock as he saw the fighter fully.

"You're a girl?! Space chicks are hot!" Krillin shouted.

I saw that the woman fighter was indeed beautiful; it was almost remarkable. I couldn't help but stare also as the woman pushed the hair out of her face.

"Um now don't think you can tempt me with your beauty." Krillin said trying to maintain his composure.

"I have to win first place!" Krillin said desperately.

The woman then closed her eyes and lifted her arms out. She then covered her face the sound of energy could be heard. Her hair quickly stood up on its ends as she rushed quickly. The green skinned woman flew over Krillin as he turned around enough to see the mysterious woman flip around and kick him in the neck.

As Krillin was dazed from the attack the woman let loose a punch across his cheek. As Krillin was falling she twirled around and kneed him in the stomach. The woman then turned to face Krillin as she elbowed him into the ground. As Krillin hit the ground he bounced back up giving the female one last attack. She kicked him hard in the gut as Krillin flew over into a pile of rocks headfirst.

Krillin's baldhead bounced off the rocks as he laid stomach first on the ground. The woman then landed gracefully as her hair came down again.

"Ga… I think she likes me" Krillin said as he passed out.

The woman then turned to me as she realized that I was here the whole time. I put up my guard, as I didn't expect this to happen. However I felt a new sense of adventure go threw me. This was invigorating seeing someone this strong.

"You seem tough, things got interesting. However you don't even compare to my strength." I said to her.

The woman just smirked as she flicked her earring. She quickly rushed me after that action as saw the attack coming miles away. I blocked her punch as I grabbed her by the arms and threw her over my shoulder. The woman landed on her feet as she straightened up.

I rushed her as I punched ground and destroyed where she stood. The woman jumped into the air as I jumped after her. The woman was quick as she came down and kicked me. I fell on my back as I rolled back onto my feet. The woman came down and missed me. I then lunged forward and fired an energy blast at her. The woman swatted the blast aside as I came at her with force.

Out of the smoke I lunged trying to catch her off guard. As I reached for her I saw that she flipped overhead. As I tried to recover she grabbed my arms from behind. I tried to break free and get my arms back as she pulled them to behind me. I struggled but she had good grasp.

The woman put her leg on my back as she forced me to my knees. She pulled harder as pain shot up in my arms. She was bending my arms past their normal ranges. I then heard an audible pop as I felt a yelp of pain escape from my throat. Then I heard her lean in and whisper something in my ear.

"You call yourself tough? Let's she how much pain you can really stand tough guy." The woman said letting me hear her speak for the first time.

Then I felt and heard my right arm dislocate from my shoulder. I yelled as loud as I could in pain as she let go of me and allowed me to collapse to the ground in pain.

I howled in pain as I held my shoulder. I howled in pain not because of my shoulder but because of the fact that I knew I was just beaten.

I howled in defeat, I howled in failure and disgrace.

_**Tora POV**_

We sat around as Borgos lay down on the bed they had.

"How could you lay here when the fighter that hacker into you is still out there?" I said outraged.

"Tora calm down, we can't go blowing everyone up just because someone played against the rules." Borgos said to me not bothering to even look at me.

"That's not the point, I don't like being in here" I tried to explain to him.

"None of us like being in here Tora." Borgos sighed.

He didn't understand, I had a bad feeling about this. Fine I will have to do this without his consent. I knelt next to the door of the ceil as I stuck out my hand and let energy form.

"Tora what are you doing?" Borgos said sitting up.

I then blew a hole through the lock as the door fell to the ground with a clank. I then got up as now everyone in the cell had attention on me. I got up as I saluted to Borgos and rushed out of the cell. As I rushed out I looked back and saw all the other fighters rushing out also. Amongst them I could see Borgos who was rushing after me.

"Tora!" Borgos yelled after me.

I laughed loud so he could hear as I ran faster than him. The guards rushed to check on the cells, as we were already long gone. Now it was time to see how Fasha and Bardock were handling. I didn't want to miss the action.

**Bardock POV**

I made it where Trunks and Fasha had landed. Fasha was brushing the oak of a tree in awe of the scenery as Trunks walked up to a river and looked down at it. I went to Fasha as she saw me.

"So, it seems you like this place" I stated.

"It seems nice, but I have no idea where we are." Fasha said slightly confused.

Trunks then glanced up from the river, as he seemed really confused.

"Okay?... Battle zone huh?" Trunks said looking around for some type of danger.

There was nothing. I had to agree this place was a little strange for a battle zone.

"Are we supposed to fight or have a picnic?" Trunks said aloud.

"Maybe we can do both?" Fasha teased.

Trunks just turned around as then began to walk as he tried to find some sign that this was a battle zone.

"You ready to battle?" I asked Fasha excited.

"You don't waste any time do you?" Fasha said as she turned to face me.

Fasha bowed as I did the same thing. I got into position as Fasha smiled at me. I was so excited. It was time to face Fasha, it would be just like old times.

"I'm coming at you" I said as I rushed at her.

Fasha ran at me also as we converged on the same spot. I then threw the first punch as Fasha slid under my punch. Fasha swung her leg low as she tripped me up. I was going to fall to the ground as I spun in the air and forced my hand to the ground. I stood on my hand as I flipped and kicked her in the face. Fasha flew back as she landed on her feet and I came at her. Fasha flipped backwards as she kicked me in the chin. I fell backwards as she kicked me in the side. I flew to the side as I hit the ground and rolled.

I got up as I saw Fasha coming at me and I jumped to the side. I rolled as I fired energy at her. Fasha got hit from the blast as she flew back spiraling in the air. She collided with a tree as I got up and fired an energy volley at where she was. There was smoke as I stopped and looked at where she was. Fasha was lying against the remaining piece of the tree as she then got up.

Fasha disappeared as she came at me and hit me as hard as she could. I then flew backwards as I went through multiple boulders and got stuck in the last one. It's time to kick it up a notch.

I then turned super saiyan as the boulder was destroyed into nothing. I smiled as I quickly rushed at Fasha and kicked her across the face. As Fasha flew I grabbed her and pulled her closer. I then let loose as I hit her body. Fasha tried to block as she failed against my assault.

Fasha broke free and took off into the sky. I quickly got in front of her and swatted her to the ground. Fasha then flew down as smashed into the ground with impact. Fasha bounced off the ground as she flipped onto her back.

I waited for Fasha to get up as she got onto one knee.

What was Fasha doing? I was totally beating her down. Why wasn't she turning super saiyan? Was she messing with me? I didn't understand, I knew that she was extremely strong. Her power level was even once greater than mine. So why was she putting up such a little fight?

Fasha also didn't seem to be enjoying this; Fasha loved fighting. She loved fighting against me even more, we loved to test each other and help each other get stronger. This wasn't like Fasha at all. Maybe she was messing with me, yeah that had to be it.

"Hey stop messing around Fasha and turn super saiyan already." I teased as I touched down to the ground.

Fasha was panting extremely heavily and clutching her chest.

"I….I…" Fasha tried to say something through her panting.

She couldn't catch her breath.

"What?" I said trying to get her to speak up.

Fasha just shook her head.

"If you are messing with me it isn't funny." I said to her.

"Bardo…" She began to say.

"I thought you wanted to fight me? Did I do something wrong? Do you think I can't handle you?" I said confused and outraged.

"Bardock!" She screamed at me.

"I can't turn super saiyan anymore!" She shrieked extremely loud.

What?! How long has this been going on for?! How did this happen? Was this my fault?

Then Fasha gasped as she coughed up blood onto the ground. That was when I realized there was something really wrong. Fasha was really hurt, and it's my fault.

Oh god…what have I done?


	6. Chapter 6: Rogue combatants

Okay you guys I need you to review this story. I know I keep on saying it but it gives me feedback and let's me know what you guys think. If you tell an artist his work is perfect then he will have nothing to fix.

* * *

**Bardock POV**

I rushed to Fasha's aid as she tried to keep herself up. As she fell over I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her. Fasha coughed violently as she tried to regain herself.

I just held her closely as I examined her physical state. I didn't understand it; she wasn't bleeding from any cuts or abrasions. There was nothing on her that should be life threatening.

"Are you okay?" I said trying to get her to respond.

Fasha's eyes turned towards me as she tried to stand on her own.

"I'm… I'm fine" Fasha said weakly.

"I can still fight" She said on wobbly legs.

I knew that she was just trying to put on a show for me.

"No you aren't alright Fasha" I said to her.

Something was wrong with her. I wasn't sure if it was recent damage or if this was something that hadn't been told to me. I held Fasha as I slowly guided her to a tree. I set her down as she lay up against the tree. I ran my hand through my hair as I worried about her safety. Funny, my visions never showed me this.

I looked at Fasha again as I saw her eyes closed. I knelt down and looked for a sign of life as I saw her chest rising and falling. She was alive, only asleep. I got back up as I turned my back on her and tried to think about this. This was a bad scenario; in the middle of this tournament she could be a sitting duck. Eh what was I worried about; there was no danger of her death in this place.

Killing was strictly prohibited, besides Trunks wouldn't go that low to kill an unprotected saiyan. He had his father's pride after all, Trunks was also very shy around woman. I looked back at Fasha as I saw her resting there. I had to hope for the best and leave her here I guess.

"I'll be back soon" I promised my sleeping wife.

I then rushed off to find Trunks.

**Tora POV**

I turned around a corner as I ran into a crowd of people. I turned back and saw that Borgos was nowhere to be found. I slide to a stop and looked around more. He was nowhere to be found. I then turned around to continue my escape as I ran into a rough chest. I looked up and saw Borgos there.

"Gees" I said surprised.

"You got me that time" I said admiringly.

"It's time to stop running" Borgos said not amused.

"Come on Borgos lighten up" I said walking past him.

Borgos turned around as he followed me.

"We have to go back, once they find the broken door we are in major trouble" Borgos said seriously.

"You mean if they find us" I said correcting him.

"You really think they can keep up with us?" I said to him.

"That's not the point if they can catch us or not" Borgos tried to explain.

"It's still bad to run from officials, even if they are human" He said trying to get me to see it his way.

"This is just a harmless little thing, they will understand." I said letting my guard down and acting natural.

Borgos just groaned as I ignored his comments.

"Let's find a seat" I said rushing through the crowd.

Borgos followed as we came to the floor of the crowd. I looked up on the screen as I quickly saw Krillin. The screen then changed, as I didn't have time to examine everything that was happening.

The screen then changed to a desert area as a sumo guy was tracing around in the sand.

"You see, nothing to worry about" I said to Borgos.

"Just take a load off, we are here to have fun after all" I said snatching a soda from some guy in the crowd and giving it to Borgos.

Borgos smiled as he grabbed the soda and tried to position the straw. The straw then broke in half as Borgos looked confused. I laughed aloud as I saw that the big guy really didn't know his own strength.

Borgos didn't chuckle as his mortified face was focused on the screen. I whipped around as I saw a hand coming out of the sand.

What the?

The sumo turned around as the hand lunged and grabbed the sumo by the face. The sand unveiled the person as he held the sumo up high. The sumo rambled some inaudible things as the enemy held him by the neck. The big sumo struggled to get free as the green man just held on. The sumo then went limp as his cries of pain stopped also. The orange mullet warrior then opened his hand as the sumo fell into the sand.

The sumo didn't move as he just sunk into the desert farther. The crowd began to boo the warrior as there boos started to turn to screams of terror.

The mysterious warrior turned to screen and flashed a grin obviously enjoying his own power.

"Murderer!" One of the crowd members shouted.

As the entire crowd began to freak out and for good reason, murder wasn't expected at this place. A woman screamed as chaos engulfed the crowded stands. People fled as I looked at Borgos. Borgos just crushed the drink in his hand as droplets of it flew out. Both of us rushed the pyramid as we realized that these weren't friendly fighters.

Well yet again, neither was I.

I looked and saw Yamcha and Tien also making their way through the crowd. Yamcha and Tien looked up in horror as they saw that the sumo was now buried in the sand under the cutthroat alien's feet. This guy seriously enjoyed killing that guy way too much.

Borgos and I jumped on top of the pyramid as we got in one of the remaining cars. As we took off we saw Yamcha and Tien doing the same thing with the remaining shuttles. We then blasted off as we rushed into danger.

"You ready for this?" Borgos asked me.

"They may be merciless, but don't forget we used to be also" I said confident.

**Bardock POV**

I rushed around the tranquil place as I search desperately for Trunks. Then I saw him as he was strolling across a meadow. I flew quickly as I almost collided with a floating camera. I moved out of the way as I landed on the ground. I rushed towards Trunks on foot as I saw him stop and bend down to greet this pink puffball creature. The creature chirped as he petted it.

Trunks quickly noticed something as I saw an energy ball fly past my head and smash towards where Trunks was. I saw Trunks emerge from the smoke as he slides on the grass. Trunks got in a fighting stance as I traced where the energy ball came from and found someone up in a tree. The man chuckled as he held his hand out with his eyes closed.

"Watch where you point that thing! I might get the wrong idea. We may be fighting but this is still a tournament, no killing allowed." Trunks scolded the enemy fighter.

The fighter then got up from his lying position and took off at Trunks. The man cocked his fist back as he tried to punch at Trunks. Trunks dodged it as he did a counterstrike.

The alien caught his arm with an arm lock maneuver and then lifted Trunks up. Trunks was caught off guard as the enemy tossed him. Trunks landed on his feet as he skidded to a stop.

"Wow what the hell are you?!" Trunks said in awe and shock.

More like who the hell are you. The man charged forward as I noticed that he had a sword on his hip. The swordsman then spun around and kicked as Trunks ducked under it and tried to kick him in the chin.

The enemy blocked the kick with his leg, again able to avoid any direct hit. Trunks then did a jump kick as he missed the enemy and then spun around and tried to kick the man. His knee was blocked as the swordsman finally decided to use his sword as he blocked the knee strike.

"Someone not to be trifled with boy" The swordsman said answering his question.

The swordsman then took his sword and swung at Trunks. I got in the way as I knocked his arm down to the ground. His sword plunged into the ground as he looked at me in shock.

"Two of them?" He said surprised.

"I want answers" I said as I punched at the man.

The alien stuck out his elbow as he stopped my attack.

"The name is Kogu, though it doesn't really matter because you won't live long enough to hear it again!" He said as he lunged forward and batted me aside.

I tumbled to the ground as I got up and saw him pull his sword quickly out of the ground and go after Trunks again. Trunks ran into a stream as Kogu ran beside him trying to catch up. I went into the sky as I followed both of them. Kogu yelled and splashed up water as he stopped in the middle. Trunks stopped also as they glared each other down.

Kogu then chuckled as he put his sword away. Kogu then groaned, as he stood tall. What was this guy doing? Obviously he was really good at the sword, so why would he stop all of a sudden? I didn't like where this was heading. Then his earrings began to glow a bright yellow as he grinned his teeth. His necklace also gleamed the same color.

His energy then began to rise, as I instantly knew that he was transforming. His chest and muscles began to grow as his shirt began to rip. The water swirled around him as he lifted his arms and faced the sky yelling. The water covered him as his energy flowed through the current. As the water subsided it reveled the new Kogu.

His skin was now a bright green and his body physic was larger than before. Trunks backed off a bit as I still floated there. What type of species was this? I had seen a lot of species in my day but this was completely unknown to me. How could they stay under the radar for so long? It doesn't matter; all that matters is keeping my friends and family away from this guy.

**Tora POV**

I shook my head as I pulled my body out a destroyed dice prop. I had no idea that the shuttle was going to explode on us. I got to my feet as I rubbed the back of my head and examined the damage. I had no idea what type of battlefield this was supposed to be.

There were strange objects; it didn't even look like real life. I looked around for Borgos. I saw him jump down in front of me from a higher up point. Borgos stood up, as he looked around also obviously just as confused as me.

"I think we landed in the same arena as Gohan" I stated.

Borgos walked a bit as he examined the destroyed parts of the pod.

"Keep on your guard" Borgos warned me.

Right, there was still that murder out there.

"Don't worry, we can take anyone who comes our way" I said as I began to take off into the sky.

Borgos jumped up with me as he then suddenly stopped. I looked down and saw huge blocks going down from the sky. I moved out of the way as they crashed into the ground a few feet away. I saw Gohan jump out of the way as obviously the blocks were aimed at him. The blocks smashed into the ground again and again as they chased Gohan down. Gohan finally stopped on top of some destroyed parts as he looked out into the sky.

I rushed towards Gohan as I saw an enemy slowly float down from the sky. The little enemy was flying upside down with his arms crossed as red energy flowed around him. He finally came to a stop as he chuckled to himself. I didn't like this guy; he seemed far too strange to be friendly. The man with the same skin color as the other murderer stuck out his hands as energy came from his palms.

The clock behind Gohan spun and its hands broke off. The pointed hands tried to skewer him as I rushed up and stopped the blades by kicking one into the ground. Borgos came up as he tried to help but Gohan already destroyed the other hand.

"Watch it you could have killed me?!" Gohan shouted to him.

"Gohan! He's not here to have a fun time." I informed the young boy.

The little man laughed again.

"You have no idea" The little man said as he glowed an orange pigment.

The background then suddenly changed as it melted away like an illusion. The background melted and then we were in a forest.

"That's a new one" I said truthfully.

Never in my years had I ever fought anyone with illusions.

"You got my attention" Gohan said to the little man.

"What are you?" Borgos asked.

The man just bowed his head, as he laughed still floating upside down. These guys are definitely going to be a challenge.

**Bardock POV**

The man charged at Trunks as he hit him completely off guard. I bolted at the charging enemy as I tried to stop him. Kogu jumped off and spun around as his forearm smashed into my head.

I fell back as my back hit the ground. Pain went through my body as I realized how much strength he had in this form. I sat up as my back ached. I saw Trunks trying to fend him off as Kogu was demolishing his defense. I got on one knee as I tried to get an idea of what I was going to go back and face. This guy really has strength but that isn't much. His speed hadn't changed and his defense had definitely risen.

Kogu then grabbed Trunks by the hair as he dragged him into a building. I got up and flew after them knowing Trunks was in danger. I watched as the building foamed with energy, as there were signs of a struggle. Then Kogu emerged from the building again as he held Trunks by the head and tossed his hand back. Kogu yelled as he sped forward and flew Trunk's face into the bridge below.

I moved quickly towards the bottom as I got in contact with Kogu. Kogu was standing on the bridge when I came down and kicked him in the back of the head. Kogu spun around and fired two energy balls point blank. Smoke formed as Kogu looked around.

"This won't help you win, I will find you again" Kogu stated.

I knew that of course, all I need is a little time to regroup with Trunks. The blasts weren't going to hurt him much; I just had to slip away somehow. I followed Trunks path as I went into a higher level of the building.

I landed and hid as I looked for Trunks. Trunks was trying to catch his breath as I came up next to him. Trunk's eyes shot open in surprise as he saw it was I.

"I thought you were Kogu for a second" Trunks said in relief.

"I distracted Kogu, but it won't hold him for long" I told Trunks.

Trunks nodded, as he understood.

"We can't take him without something to change the tide" I said to Trunks.

"What about Fasha? Where is she anyway?" Trunks asked me.

"I don't know" I told him.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

I guess I had to actually tell him.

"Well Fasha has been acting really weird and I think something is wrong with her." I said to him as I turned my face away.

I really didn't know what was wrong with Fasha and it began to worry me. What happened when I was asleep for all those months? Did something happen to Fasha while she was trying to protect me?

"Fasha is very weak and even lost the power to go super saiyan" I said feeling depressed.

"She constantly grasps at her chest as if he organs are going bad. It's very hard to see her struggle and it's just not her personality." I told Trunks.

"I left Fasha in the field where you and me crashed. I hope she is alright." I said looking back at the field.

Trunks didn't say anything as he then stood up suddenly.

"Bardock…" Trunks said as I turned to face him.

"The symptoms all seem to match up." Trunks said to himself.

"What?" I said confused.

"I think I know what is wrong with Fasha" Trunks informed me.

A light of hope gleamed inside me.

"Really?!" I said surprised.

"I can cure the ailment that your wife has" Trunks said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a vile.

"It's the same heart virus that plagued Goku in my time period." Trunks said giving it to me.

I grabbed the vile without hesitation and smiled at it.

"Don't smile yet, there's something else I need to tell you." Trunks said urgently.

I listened closely as he spoke.

"If you don't get her the cure in time, the virus is fatal." Trunks said grimly.

Then as he said that I felt energy and spun around quickly.

"How sweet" Kogu said grinning.

Kogu then rushed at me as he plunged me into the ground. I fell through the floor as I dropped the vile. Trunks jumped down also. As Trunks fell I saw Kogu knock him down. Trunks bounced off the ground as he landed on his stomach.

I got up quickly as I rushed to grab the vile. Kogu kicked me in the side as I rolled over. Kogu then slowly walked up to the vile as he was about to stomp on it.

No! Golden energy flashed around me as I transformed in my super saiyan form. I jolted up and hit Kogu in the stomach. Kogu flew into the wall as he stared at me. I fired a blast as Kogu deflected it.

Kogu then drew his sword as he lunged at me. Trunk's arm suddenly got in the way as I saw the golden energy around it. Trunks broke the sword as the end piece flew off and into the top of the building. Trunks then punched straight through his chest as Kogu coughed up blood.

Kogu fell backwards as Trunks nodded at me. I grabbed the vile and took off after Fasha.

Trunks could handle this; I had to go save Fasha before it was too late.

**Fasha POV**

I laid against a tree as I tried to catch my breath. I closed my eyes as my body was trying to rest. The inside of my chest felt like it was on fire. I grabbed it as I tried to maintain the pain. I groaned aloud as I couldn't stop the pain. The pain then subsided as I relaxed again.

What was happening to me?

Then as I laid there I felt a presence. I opened my eyes as I looked around and saw no one. My head twitched as I felt another energy. I stood up weakly as I saw someone coming closer. I looked as I saw a brown robe and then it came to me.

These guys were in the tournament?! Did they really want me that bad that they snuck into the tournament?

"Who… are you?" I said with obvious weakness in my voice.

The robe figure rushed to the side as I followed its path. Then behind me appeared someone else. I spun around and the figure disappeared.

My forearm hit the tree trunk as it just bounced off. I looked around as I still felt the robed men's' presence.

"That's enough hiding" A voice whispered.

The tallest of the figures appeared in front of me as I stood on my guard. The other two creped to the sides of me as they floated there.

"I'm going to say this one more time, who are you?!" I said as I grabbed the tallest one by its collar.

The man just grabbed my arm and threw it off his cloak.

"Still as impatient as ever" The man chuckled.

Then with his other hand he grabbed the top of his hood and lifted it off.

"No!" I yelled violently as I saw his face.

It was Amond!

This had to be some type of trick! I backed up as I ran into the other two. I turned around and saw that it was Rasin and Lakasei! I then heard Amond speak again.

"Welcome to the Crusher Corps' reunion"


	7. Chapter 7: The Slam

I guess reviews are just too much to ask for. I would like more than one review for a chapter but I guess that's what I get for leaving and then coming back. I shouldn't have expected everyone or even a percent to come back.

* * *

**Fasha POV**

I grasped at my chest, as this whole thing was just confusing. I was in disbelief, what the hell was going on?! This couldn't be real… but if it was? If it was then this is not the time nor place for this to happen.

"You seem upset, aren't you happy to see me?" Amond said as he wiped his fiery red hair from out of his robe.

His ponytail lay to the side of his shoulder as he still kept that stupid grin on. The side of his face still carried the scar he had but it seemed as though his scouter was different. It looked familiar, and then I realized that it wasn't his own scouter.

"Is that… Turles scouter?" I said a little freaked out.

Amond's smile cracked his lips as he heard my question.

"Very observant" Amond complemented me.

"I never pictured you as someone who remembered details" Amond chuckled.

"A warrior always has to assess the situation" I said trying to see where Rasin and Lakasei were.

"Well then saiyan, tell me. How do you think situation is in your favor?" Amond said crossing his arms.

"I say I'm shit out of luck" I said laughing a bit.

"You got that right" Amond said as I saw someone lung at me.

I moved out of the way as Rasin missed me. I got in position as Rasin slide across the ground and turned around to face me. Lakasei came around as blocked his kick and pushed him backwards. Lakasei flew back as I felt Rasin ram into my back.

I was pushed forward as I jumped backwards and kicked Rasin across the face. Rasin skipped across the ground as landed on his back in front of Amond. Amond slowly walked forward as he walked over the downed Rasin.

"I've been waiting so long for this" Amond said as he walked closer.

"I want to paint your blood across the grass and let everyone watch me do it" Amond said sadistically.

"I'll kill you like I did last time!" I spat at him in anger.

"Then do it!" Amond said as he rushed at me.

I jumped back as Amond smashed the ground. As I jumped Amond grabbed me by the leg and dragged me towards him. Amond elbowed me in the face as I fell to the ground. Amond jumped and formed energy in his hand as he plunged it to the ground. I rolled out of the way as I jump kicked him in the side of the face. Amond flipped as I fired a blast at him. Amond was hit as he flew to the ground.

I tried to catch my breath as Rasin and Lakasei converged on my location. Rasin hit me as Lakasei came around and followed up on the attack. I tried to gain my footing as Amond rushed up and hit me in the stomach. Amond then knocked me into the air as I tried to gain control. I stopped in the air as I felt my body starting to give out. No not now. I can't fail now, not to Amond. My body ached as I waited in the air.

Amond came up in front of me, as I knew I was in trouble. I punched as Amond moved to the side and elbowed me in the back of the head. I stumbled as I lost control and fell to the ground chest first. I tried to get my body to move as my heart refused my command. I pushed myself up with my hands as Amond landed on his feet with a thud. I breathed heavily as I lay on my knees. I looked up and saw Amond standing above me. I looked up at him and detested his good luck.

"H- how is it you came back?" I said desperately.

"It's very interesting actually…" He said pausing.

"You see Turles' girl, Ai, didn't know about the Crusher Corps. All she heard was that Turles used to have comrades. Don't ask me how she found out, maybe Turles told her about us." Amond said implying the rest of the Crusher Corps.

"She thought Turles and us were old buddies and when she wished up back she thought we would be the best of friends." Amond said to me.

"Well I was ready to take Turles back as our leader, that was until I found out about Turles' little change. Obviously he found true love… he said it was all thanks to you." Amond said laughing at the last sentence.

"Well let's just say we reacted a little bit different than Turles expected. We remembered what Turles taught us. Weaklings are nothing but dirt under our feet. With all of our combined might Turles was pushed to his breaking point, would have killed him too if Daizu didn't betray us and stand with Turles. Ai and Daizu were enough to keep that pathetic saiyan alive." He said rubbing his chin.

"Well once we almost got rid of Turles we decided to pay a little visit to our friends." He said bending down to face me.

"The hate has festered inside me to create a new breed of criminal." He said grabbing my chin.

"One that you can't even seem to overcome!" He said as he punched me square in the face.

I recoiled as I grabbed at my heart. Blood poured from my face as I tried to get back up. Amond stood up and stomped me back to the ground.

"What's this?" Amond said as stomped on my leg.

I winched in pain as my shaky body tried to escape.

"You got rid of your tail? That's no fun" Amond said grabbing me by my leg and lifting me into the air.

He then smashed me back down as I sunk into the earth more. I lay there as I was completely spent, there was nothing left. Amond pulled me from the dirt as me held me up.

"Look at you, I think it's an improvement honestly." Amond said enjoying my pain.

"Now let's get to the part I've been dreaming for so long" Amond said implying my death.

He dropped me to the ground as he formed energy in his hand and raised it above his head. I knew my time had come. I closed one of my eyes as blood covered it. I guess you can't avoid destiny; you can only prolong it. I'm sorry everyone, I guess I'm better off dead than a burden.

**Bardock POV**

I rushed to the meadows. I almost made it as I was stopped by a figure. I was going to ask what was going on then one of them dropped from the sky and tried to get me off guard. I moved as the attack missed. I looked back as I saw the first figure coming at me. Great more distractions; I didn't have time for this. I without thinking flew over the person as I continued on my path.

The robed man fired a blast from behind me as I spun around and knocked it aside. I then got a look at the persistent pest. I saw that it was Rasin. Well that's not good. How did they get here? Then Lakasei joined him as they fired a twin blast at me, which I avoided. Rasin came at me as I got him in the stomach and beat him with a flurry of punches. I then kicked into the ground as rocks flew up.

Lakasei hesitated for a second as I appeared in front of him. I kicked him in the chest as I punched him the back of the head. As he turned to face me I fired an energy wave at him. Lakasei got hit as he flew into a building and it exploded. If the Crusher Corps are here that means…

"Fasha!" I said aloud as I took off.

As I entered the meadow I saw a glow of energy and recognized Amonds energy. I shot a blast as I knocked the energy ball off into the distance and it exploded. The figure turned around as I saw that it was Amond. I landed to the ground as Amond turned to me.

"Oh more company, you hear that?" Amond said to the person on the ground.

I recognized that it was Fasha and I noticed the blood on her clothes. I grinded my teeth as I saw what Amond had done.

"I don't care how you came here but I know how you're going back… in a million pieces." I said to the mongrel.

Amond just cracked his neck as he formed two energy balls again. He fired then at me as I disappeared. The blasts exploded against the ground as I came around and kicked him in the face. Amond stumbled as I came back and punched him in the back. I grabbed Amond and spun him around as I unleashed punches and kicks into him. Amond tried to block as I knocked his arms aside and hit him in the face directly.

Amond tried to retreat as I fired an energy volley at him. The blasts exploded as he was launched forward and onto the ground. Amond stood up as he turned around and saw me. Amond's anger rose to his boiling point as he yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Our vendetta will end in death!" Amond shrieked.

Energy formed around him as he came at me at extremely quick speeds. In a flash he collided with me. Amond looked in awe as he saw that his burst of anger had done nothing to me. I had transformed into my super saiyan state as he looked on with fear. I dropped my arms as I pressed my hand against him and used a wave to push him back. He flew back as he landed against a rock.

"Stop this Amond, now" I said sternly.

Amond pressed up against the rock.

"Rasin!" He commanded his teammate.

Rasin jumped up from behind and tried to wrestle me to the ground. I spun around and punched him with force. Rasin flew backwards and rammed into the tree as his body contorted and he fell down at the base of the tree. That blow defiantly killed Rasin as his neck was shattered. I looked back at Amond as I continued to walk forward.

"L- lakasei!" Amond said commanding his other minion.

Lakasei didn't move as he stared me. Lakasei fled into the sky as Amond turned around and saw him.

"Traitor!" Amond screamed at him.

Amond turned back as he saw me in front of him. I let loose a kick as I hit Amond's arm and broke it in two. Amond screamed like a maniac as he clasped his arm and fell to his knees. That fool, I warned him. I walked away as I went to get Fasha. As I walked I saw Amond get up and charge at me.

I turned around as I let loose one final blast. The blast sent back as he flew across the field and into the watery lake. I waited as I saw no other sign of fight from Amond.

I turned back and rushed to Fasha's side on the ground. I got to Fasha as I opened the vile and poured it down her throat making sure it went down fine. Fasha's heart seemed to settle down a bit as her breathing steadied. That was a good sign. Picked up Fasha as took her in my arms and took off into the sky. I didn't know what to do with Fasha as injured as she was, but it was good that she was alive.

I didn't know what to do about the other alien cutthroats either, but I guess I will find out something like I always do.

**Tora POV**

Gohan retreated from the fight as I still tried to shoot at the small man. Alien knocked me to the ground with a kick.

"You aren't getting away" The assailant said as he chased after Gohan.

I took off after him also as I tried to keep up with the mysterious was Borgos?

I lost Borgos a while ago when I was busy fighting this short punk. I could really use the back up since this guy was no push over. He would definitely kill me if he got a powerful hit. I wasn't a match for this guy; I wasn't even able to go super saiyan. Sometimes I cursed my luck. I was worried about Borgos also; it wasn't like Borgos to just vanish. Something must have happened to him and I must not have seen it happen.

Gohan looked back as he saw both of us tailing him. I had to buy some time. I shot a blast at the short soldier as he moved out of the way and landed to the ground. I was about to fight when I sensed other power levels.

I saw Krillin, Trunks and Shugesh on the ground, as they didn't move. No they couldn't be dead. Gohan rushed up to both of them pilled on the ground as he knelt down next to them.

"Trunks wake up" Gohan said shaking the unconscious half saiyan.

"Come on Krillin" Gohan said slapping the human on the shoulder.

I walked up to Shugesh as I frowned at him. Shugesh you fool what did you think would happen? You could beat me and everyone else but these people are something we have never experienced. Maybe this will be a lesson of humility to that egotistical jerk.

I tried to calm down as getting mad at Shugesh wasn't the priority here. I turned my attention up again as I heard a voice.

"Company…good" A low voice said.

I looked off into a door way as I saw two other soldiers standing there. Damn there were more of these freaks. Gohan looked up also as he saw what I saw.

"What do you think y-?" I said as I noticed someone walking through the doorway.

His foots steps echoed, as he got closer.

"It's been so long…" The man said trailing off.

"Since I've snapped someone's neck!" The leader said revealing himself.

The alien's energy was huge; it was definitely putting my power to shame. The man lifted his head slightly and chuckled.

"His energy is amazing" Gohan said standing back up.

His gang of villains smiled as suddenly two fighters dropped down from pods. The flipped overhead and landed in front of us. It was Tien and Yamcha.

"You murderers, you killed the intergalactic fighters." Tien said angry with the gang.

It will be hard to avenge all the fighters that were killed by the time this is over. Behind me I heard someone land, I turned and saw the short alien there. The fighter bowed as he honored his leader.

"They were trespassing, Earth belongs to my master now" The man replied to Tien.

The other two soldiers next to the 'master' bowed also. The leader laughed to himself as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Gohan said standing his ground.

"Not while we're still breathing" Yamcha said standing there.

"Master Bojack has no equal" The bearded warrior said standing up and gesturing to all of us.

So the tall one does have a voice. Also their leader's man is Bojack.

"The universe is littered with the bones of those who dare to think otherwise." The female said pointing to the sky and then crossing her arms.

This was a bad situation we were in.

"So Bojack eh?" A voice said as I looked in the sky and saw Bardock there.

"Bardock, I've never been happier to see you" I said with relief.

"Grandpa Bardock" Gohan said looking into the sky.

So it's four on four now, at least we may stand a chance now.

"Before we fight, will you be kind enough to tell me who you people are?" Bardock said landing on his feet.

Both the female and the tall one looked at Bojack for permission. Bojack nodded as the tall spoke first.

"Bido" The tall one said as he sneered.

"Bujin" The short one said looking at the ground still kneeling.

"Zangya" The female said flipping her hair.

"They are here to take Earth" Yamcha informed Bardock.

"Not if I have a say in it" Bardock said beginning to march towards Bojack.

"Master is not patient you would be wise to stand down" Bujin said kneeling as Bardock stopped in his tracks.

"Or better yet kneel" He said opening his eyes.

"We'll pass thanks" Yamcha said as everyone got ready to battle.

Yamcha and Tien charged in as they attacked head on. Bujin floated backwards as Tien chased after him. I followed him, as I knew this was going to end badly. Tien flipped upside down as he tried to kick Bujin. Bujin disappeared as he came down and kicked Tien in the neck. Then Bujin kicked Tien in the back as he flew into a wall.

I came after Bujin as I tackled him to the ground. I was going to punch him in the face as he disappeared. My fist hit the ground as felt Bujin's elbow dig into the back of my neck.

I grabbed Bujin's arm as I flipped him over and onto the ground. I then jumped into the air and fired a blast into the ground as it erupted into energy. I floated in the air as suddenly Bujin came down and kicked me in the side of the neck.

Who the hell were these people?

**Bardock POV**

Zangya kicked Yamcha in the stomach as Bido came up and hit him into the ground. Yamcha landed into a set of small stairs as Zangya casually came from the side and kicked Yamcha across the ground. Yamcha skidded to a stop, as he was already defeated.

"Are you shitting me?!" I said aloud.

I looked around as I saw that Bojack's soldier made short work of the others. Times like these make me miss having Fasha by my side. Gohan looked around as he realized the same thing.

"Let's go" Gohan said as golden energy formed around him.

He transformed as I did the same thing. Instead of freaking out like the others who encountered me as a super saiyan instead they smiled showing no fear. What the... This has to be a joke. They aren't afraid of a legendary warrior? This was insane.

Bido looked at Zangya as she nodded her head. Both Bido and Zangya charged him as he retreated backwards. I went backwards as I saw Bujin coming in from the sky. I punched Bujin as I knocked him to the ground.

Gohan went up through the destroyed wall as he blocked Bido and threw him by the arm back through the destroyed wall. Zangya came up as Gohan fired a ball at her. Zangya deflected the ball as it smashed into the ground. Bujin came in from behind me as I saw Bido fire an energy volley upwards. They passed Zangya as they headed for Gohan.

I got an idea as I grabbed Bujin and spun him around towards the front. Bujin struggled as I placed him in front of the blast volley. The shots hit him as I planned; we were protected from the attacks. The remaining blasts missed as they blew a hole in the ceiling, revealing a way to the other arenas.

"Follow me kid" I said as I turned next to Gohan and grabbed him by the arm.

I rushed through the lining in the sky as Bojack's soldiers followed closely. I tugged Gohan to a steel girdle as Bujin attacked him. I let go of Gohan as Zangya came up and tried to pulverize me. I blocked Zangya as Bujin punched Gohan down through the steel girdle. Distracted by this Zangya hit me into a wall of a building. I tried to get out as Zangya charged an energy ball with one hand at me. I broke out in time as the blast slammed into the building and destroyed it.

I could still feel the heat of the blast as got away. Damn that was close. These guys didn't play around, that power was intense, it could have killed me.

Gohan landed on a building as Bido came out and kicked at him. Gohan blocked and punched back as Bujin hit him in the stomach. I flew up behind Bojack as I tried to flee from Zangya.

"Impressive, his linear skill is more advanced as I had hoped" Bojack said as he admired Gohan with his arms closed.

I felt so much rage to this coward. I rushed at him as Zangya got in the way.

"This should be fun" Bojack continued not acknowledging what was going on behind him.

I looked as I saw Gohan getting beaten to a pulp by Bojack's minions. Bido threw a blast as it rolled across the ground and explode where Gohan was. The blast was huge and the ground even shook because of it.

"Gohan!" I yelled.

I turned to Zangya as she smiled at me.

"You're going to pay for all this" I said firmly.

"Not likely" Zangya said to me.

Then I heard something in my mind.

_"He's in danger!"_ Someone yelled to me.

What the hell? I grabbed my head as I remembered my psychic powers. Right, I forgot I still had those.

_ "Gohan draw strength from your anger, get furious!"_ Goku yelled to me in my mind.

Then the next thing I knew I was in the dirt. My body ached as the strength to move was gone. I laid there as I saw the battle going on in my mind.

All of Bojack's men were shooting at Gohan as he tried to recover from them but couldn't. They were sadistically torturing Gohan as they didn't attempt any fatal blows. Gohan fell to his knees, as his super form was gone. I wanted to help somehow, but I knew in my state all I could do was be a witness.

Then Bojack wanting to end the battle fired the last blast at Gohan. As the ball was coming to seal Gohan's fate a drill like laser hit the ball off course and into the distance where it exploded safely. I knew exactly who it was; it was Piccolo come to save the day.

Then that was all I saw as my mind shut off.


End file.
